The present invention pertains to golf carts and other rechargeable electrical vehicles, and, more particularly, to a device to manage the power cable used to recharge such vehicles.
Electric and hybrid electric vehicles for highway use are becoming more available. Off-road electric vehicles have been in popular use for a while. These vehicles are familiar as the vehicles for moving planes and equipment at airports. Perhaps the most familiar electric vehicle is the golf cart. All electric vehicles must have their batteries recharged periodically to maintain peak efficiency, and to extend the life of the battery. The vehicles are typically equipped with a receptacle for receiving a power cable from a battery charger. A battery charger delivers power at the voltage used by the vehicle so that the vehicle power system does not require a converter can remain relatively simple.
A problem with recharging golf carts is that a golf course needs to recharge several carts at one time each day. The carts are usually stored in a shed to protect them from the environment, and the shed is used for recharging each night. A number of battery chargers are located on the floor or on a bench or other structure on the floor which obstructs the floor area. To keep the floor area clear of these obstructions and thus more fully utilize the space, the battery charger can be suspended in the air with the power cable hanging down to the floor for use. While on the floor, the power cable often gets run over by the golf cart causing damage to the power cable. Accordingly, it will be appreciated that it would be highly desirable to have a device that keeps the power cable off the floor so that it is out of the path of the golf cart. When the power cord hangs down far enough to use for recharging a cart but not to the floor, it can still get in the way when not in use. It is desirable to have a device that keeps the power cable out of the path of the golf cart but that keeps the power cable close enough for convenient use when needed.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above. According to one aspect of the present invention, an apparatus comprises a support member having a top end portion and a bottom end portion; a first pulley wheel attached to the top end portion; a pulley mounting bracket; a second pulley wheel attached to the pulley mounting bracket; and a retractile member with a first end attached to the bottom end portion of the support member, a second end attached to the pulley mounting bracket, and a middle portion entrained about the first pulley wheel to suspend the second pulley wheel at a lower elevation than the first pulley wheel.
The second, lower pulley wheel moves down against the force of the spring when a power cable entrained over it is pulled down to connect to a vehicle for recharging. While recharging occurs, the lower pulley is fixed to the support member by attaching its bracket to an S-hook that attaches the spring to the vertical support member. The pulley moves up when the power cord is released but its upward travel is limited by a cable bracket that captures the power cable and holds it in position for easy retrieval for the next use.
According to another aspect of the present invention, an apparatus manages a power cable for recharging an electric vehicle in a building which has a ceiling joist. The apparatus comprises a vertical support member which has a top end portion and a bottom end portion with the top end portion defining first and second vertically spaced threaded bores and with the bottom end portion defining an opening. A mounting bracket has threaded members for engaging the threaded openings to mount the vertical support member. The mounting bracket is positioned on one side of the ceiling joist and the vertical support member is positioned on the other side of the ceiling joist so that the ceiling joist supports the vertical support member. A first pulley mounting bracket is fastened to the top end portion of the support member and a first pulley wheel is mounted on the first pulley mounting bracket. A second pulley wheel is mounted on a second pulley mounting bracket and the power cable is entrained about the second pulley wheel. A coil spring is entrained about the first pulley wheel. The spring has one end attached to the bottom end portion of the support member via the opening and has its other end attached to the second pulley mounting bracket. The second pulley wheel is suspended on the spring at a lower elevation than the first pulley wheel. A cable bracket is fastened to the bottom end portion of the vertical support member for engaging and holding the power cable. A mounting bracket has an inverted hook on one end and a platform on the other end. The hook is draped over the joist to support the platform and a battery charger on the platform containing the power cord.
These and other aspect, objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from a study of the detailed description of the invention and by reference to the accompanying drawings.